Alex
Alex its Major character of Trapped in Hell and Hello Neighbour. After somehow getting recruited by the Prison Survivors he become a Supply Runned of the team. Alex have big bond with Luke, with its also the only confirmed Bond in the series. Overwiew Alex its kind and hardworking person, he always takes orders from Ralph with no troubles, and he always does what people want, hoever he isn't manipulative. Alex have confirmed big bond with Luke, it is unknown how they two liked each other so much, but Alex voluntiered to be executed insteant of Luke, with confirms the bond of these two. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Alex has killed * Numberous counts of Walkers * Possibly numerous counts of other zombie types Pre-Apocalypse Nothing its known about Alex live before the Apocalypse, but due that he is underaged he lived with his father that he once mentioned and he was possibly a student of a school, it is confirmed that he also had a Dog Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Hello Neighbour" It is unknown how Alex joined the Prison Survivors, but somehow Ralph recruited him, the highest possiblity its that Alex was inside or outside the Prison in the time of prison takeover. Ralph send Alex along with another Prison Survivors member Lee to barricade the Gade while Ralph and Luke was cleaning the block out of Walkers, while barricading the two survivors didn't had any conversation, so Alex didn't had a chance to know Lee better. After that Ralph send them both for a Supply Run while Ralph and Luke will continue cleaning walkers out of the Block, in the Supply Run they exchange some words and have a small conversation, in this conversation Alex mentions his Dog and his Father. After finding Medkits and some Food, they go back to the Prison that its overrunned with Walkers after the Biker Invasion, Alex helps Luke by killing walkers that try to devour him, and they all run away to Shack where they find Kenny. After a little argue with the newcomer Bikers ambush the team and imprisons them. After that Chapter 2 ends. "Trapped in Hell" Alex was with the group inprisoned in the Factory, after Gary speech about this place and that he wants Luke to get executed Alex volontiered to be executed insteant of Luke, with gives the proof that Luke and Alex had good relationship, but the volontier its denied, and the group spends last night trapped in a Room. Alex was silent through the whole night. Next day Alex was with Kenny and Lee in the Canteen, where they was eating breakfast, Alex decides to escape so he steals one of bikers AK-47 by force and knocks him out with it, Kenny and Lee follows the plan, killing two bikers inside. Alex and others find out that theres a riot in the Factory beacuse Jake sabotaged one of the factory machines with attracted walkers, Alex sees Kenny and Lee run away in a Car, but decides to stay to fight and kill Gary. Hoever Gary throws a granade that lands near Alex arm, blasting and ripping the arm off. Alex tries to struggle to the exit but dies from blood loss. "Trying to Survive" Alex was alerly dead in this chapter, hover in the middle of the chapter Luke and Ralph finds zombifed Alex, with causes them both to be very sad. In the end Luke kills zombifed version of Alex by shooting him in the head. Relationships Luke Luke and Alex have confirmed good relationship, it is unknown how they meet, but possibly Alex did something that made Luke gain repect for him. Thier relationship confirms that Alex tried to volontier for Luke to be killed insteant of him. Also Luke was nearby crying when seeing Alex zombifed version. Ralph Ralph and Lee rarerly speak, but in the time Alex showed up Ralph was the leader of the Prison Survivors, with insists that Ralph was the one who recruited Alex, they seem to have a friendly relation beacuse Alex follows Ralph orders without any troubles. Lee Lee and Alex spend suprisingly much time, beacuse they both always work togheter in one of the Group jobs, when they both was barricading the gade they rarerly talked, but when they both was in supply run Lee and Alex had a small conversation. In this conversation Alex was talking about his father an his Dog, and Alex learned about Lee Occupation. They both have a friendly relation. Kenny Kenny was Alex nemezis, they both hated each other, but they also both worked with each other. When the group found Kenny Alex instantly started arguing about leaving him, and they both argued in the Factory, with even caused a small fight. Alex didn't trusted Kenny ideas with really irrated Kenny, and they both almost never had a friendly relation. Gary Alex hated Gary, and he hated his leadership, hoever everyone in the Group hated Garry, Alex volontiered to be killed instead of Luke, but it didn't changed the relation. In the end Gary killed Alex using a granade during a heavy firefight.